


Kitty's Curiosity

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kitty!Fenris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overheard conversation and a lot of curiosity lead to the boys taking another slow step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write or post things out of order. There is one that comes before this entry but since it's being stubborn I'm going to break my rule. I will get to it eventually but just know that things have progressed far enough with Anders and Fenris that they've admitted they care for one another.

It was fairly late and the clinic was mostly dark. Fenris was sprawled low on Anders’ belly as he stretched out on one of the cots. The man’s fingers moved idly on his haunches while he cleaned the black fur of a shoulder. His other hand held a book open and upright on his chest. A ball of light that bobbed restlessly just over the book was the only illumination in the room.

Both of them probably should have gone to sleep a while ago. Fenris wasn’t sure why Anders had remained awake but he wasn’t the least bit sleepy. An overheard conversation between Isabela and Varric about the mage’s prowess in the bedroom had piqued his curiosity. Truth be told, he’d been curious about that for quite some time.

After the slavers incident and all the knowledge that had been shared between them because of it, he and Anders had grown a little closer. Fenris wasn’t entirely sure their fragile relationship had progressed to the point of physical intimacy beyond what was already present. The mage seemed content to share his space with Fenris, whether he was feline or elven.

The hand at his rump disappeared for a moment as a page was turned in the book. It was soon back, fingers scratching before falling still. Not for the first time tonight, Fenris wondered just how those hands would feel on his skin instead of his fur. His tail flicked in annoyance as his tongue moved from shoulder to flank. Anders muttered an apology and his hand disappeared again. He turned to see it resting on his belly, close to Fenris’ back but not quite touching.

Fenris stretched his back legs out fully as he lay his head down close to the mage’s hip. Frustrated with his limited knowledge and poor ability to express his feelings he gazed down Anders’ legs and watched his toes move. He didn’t know how to bring up the subject without being as obvious as Isabela. There had been many discussions recently, candid discussions with little hostility, but they had both avoided speaking about sex.

They also shared their affection a little more and more openly. Lingering looks, shy smiles, brief touches to his elven form that he had not only allowed but encouraged. Anders gave his cat form kisses regularly as well as the scratching and petting. It made him wonder what those lips would feel like against his own instead of between his furry ears. As comfortable around each other as they had become Fenris was hesitant to risk what he did have with the mage.

He still wasn’t entirely sure just what Anders satisfied but he knew that he didn’t want to lose it. Fenris had accepted that his feelings for this mage had changed during the year and a half he’d been coming to the clinic. Despite his curiosity he didn’t know if either of them was ready for that intimate step. His tail flicked with agitation at his circling thoughts.

“Is something wrong Fenris?” Anders asked suddenly. “You seem…aggravated.”

Fenris looked over his shoulder to find the mage looking slightly concerned with one finger marking his place in the closed book. The ball of light still bobbed over his head and the hand he’d had resting on his stomach was now moving along Fenris’ flank. He mewed softly and stood, padding carefully along abdomen and chest after the book was moved. Rubbing their cheeks together to reassure the mage that it was nothing he had done.

If anything he was more irritated at himself, at his hesitation and his inability to just ask for what he thought he wanted. Things seemed so much easier between cat and man than elf and man. Anders ran his hand along Fenris’ back and smiled, small and still a little worried.

“Are you sure?” he murmured. The book thumped to the floor and there were two hands running along his back. “You’ve been sort of distracted all night.”

Perhaps there was a way Kitty could help with this as well. With another rub against his cheek, Fenris turned and sauntered down Anders’ body. During the year and a half he’d been sleeping and sitting on the mage there was one area of his body that he carefully avoided. Fenris knew that pain and would wish it only on people he truly despised. He turned and settled in the crease of the man’s thighs, forepaws to either side of his target.

Anders had risen up on his elbows, one eyebrow arched in bewilderment as he watched silently. The mage remained still and Fenris watched him closely as he gently rubbed a cheek against the bulge at his crotch. The other eyebrow joined its mate and he looked utterly astonished for a second before a serious look settled upon it.

“That will be a little easier to discuss in your other form,” Anders said as he sat up.

His legs began slowly moving apart and Fenris soon sat on the cot between them. Anders scooted backwards slightly and Fenris placed himself at the opposite end of the cot and became his elven self. The entirety of the cot was between them, the human straddling one end with hands planted on thighs and the elf sitting with his legs crossed, forearms resting on knees at the other.

“I have been distracted,” Fenris said in a straightforward tone. “We have become…closer. I have wondered for quite some time what it would be like to have your hands on my skin…and not just my fur. I overheard a conversation…Isabela seemed quite happy with your…performance. I have been able to think of little else all day.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” asked Anders.

“I am not sure exactly of what I want,” Fenris answered quietly. “I also do not want our…relationship to deteriorate.”

“I’m flattered Isabela remembers me,” said Anders with a small smile. The ball of light circled his head as he scooted forward a bit. “I’ll admit I’ve daydreamed a bit but…it’s been so long.”

“For me as well,” Fenris said softly. “How do we proceed?”

“Well,” Anders said looking at the cot for a moment. He gestured to Fenris and then to himself when he looked up. “This is all fairly new to me too. In the past I wouldn’t have hesitated at all to jump in bed with you. I don’t think that would be…advantageous for either of us. I enjoy our time together…Fenris _and_ Kitty.” He smiled and his hands knotted together on the cot. “I’m not exactly sure where to start either.”

Fenris unfurled and straddled the cot like he was. He moved forward, watching Anders closely, until their knees touched. Reaching out hesitantly, Fenris ran a finger along his jaw. The stubble that Kitty hardly noticed was prickly against his finger. He smiled when Anders didn’t shy away, their gazes locked together while the ball of light circled them both.

“A kiss?” Fenris suggested hopefully.

“That sounds perfect,” whispered Anders.

His hands unknotted and he leaned forward, one reaching tentatively. Fenris leaned forward as well, his own hand dropping to the cot to support himself. Anders’ fingers brushed lightly against his cheek, head tilting as he continued forward. With his heart beating quickly Fenris closed the space between them.

It was a gentle press to start with against slightly chapped lips and then apart again. Anders brought them together once more. It was firmer but not demanding, their lips slightly parted as they moved together. Fenris wasn’t sure how long it lasted but immediately missed his close presence when he pulled away, both of them breathing a bit faster than they had been.

“It’s getting late,” said Anders quietly leaning forward.

“Mmmhmm,” hummed Fenris as he leaned in for one last kiss.

With great reluctance he scooted away and changed back to the cat. Anders cleared his throat and settled back down on the cot after a moment. Fenris settled on his side on the man’s chest, listening to the mage’s rapid heartbeat slow. He began purring as fingers moved in his fur, rubbing along his belly, a brief scratch behind an ear.

Without knowing exactly what had been accomplished he fell asleep delighted and hoping for more. If the quick heartbeat was any indication, Anders was just as excited. 


End file.
